My Daylight
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Mengapa orangtuaku memberiku nama yang berarti "Cahaya" walau akhirnya aku tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari? Kemudian, seseorang datang bak pangeran negeri dongeng dalam kehidupanku yang gelap dan seketika, aku merasa cukup dirinya yang menjadi matahari bagiku. Tunggu! Apa ciumannya benar-benar dapat membuatku keluar dari penderitaan ini? #IchiRukiDay #FTiL


Hai! Izumi kembali menyumbang fic untuk penggemar IchiRuki..! ^^

Sepertinya... permasalahan cerita ini sedikit mirip dengan fic milik Izumi yang berjudul _"I Want To Protect You" _tapi di sini Izumi menyesuaikan dengan alur _fairy tale _yang diadopsi sama Izumi. Apa ada yang tahu _fairy tale_ apa yang diadopsi Izumi?

Semoga menghibur _minna-san_! Kalau gak pengen baca, silakan tekan tombol _close _di sudut kanan atas layar Anda, _arigatou_ *bungkuk-bungkuk

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo, dan Little Daylight milik George MacDonald

**Rated : **T ( a.k.a Terserah para _reader_ aja )

**Warning !**

Sepanjang Izumi koreksi sih udha gak ada _typo(s)_, tapi kalo masih ada yang nyempil, berarti kelalaian Izumi, mohon maaf ya!

Karakter di sini banyak perubahan alias OOC

* * *

**MY DAYLIGHT**

"Kumohon… selamatkan anakku…" pinta seorang wanita berambut hitam saat melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan jas putih memasuki pintu rumahnya yang besar.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melihatnya terlebih dahulu," ujar pria paruh baya itu dengan tenang.

"Ayo, kita harus mengantarkannya ke kamar anak kita," ujar salah seorang pria paruh baya yang lain dengan nada yang lebih tenang dari istrinya. Wanita itu menurut, dengan perasaan yang masih gelisah, ia mengantar pria paruh baya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dokter pribadi keluarganya bersama suaminya ke kamar anak perempuan semata wayangnya.

"_Okaa-chan_…" sapa sesosok gadis kecil saat mereka bertiga tiba di sebuah kamar besar dan mewah. Gadis kecil itu duduk di atas ranjang besarnya yang empuk, setengah tubuhnya ditutupi selimut tebal. Gadis kecil itu menatap sedih ke arah ibunya sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan, menunjukkan rasa tidak nyaman yang amat sangat.

"Oh sayang… _Okaa-chan _dan _Otou-san _membawakan dokter untukmu. Kau akan segera sembuh, sayang..." ujar wanita itu seraya menghambur ke pelukan anaknya, sedangkan gadis kecil itu tidak berbicara, tidak pula menangis, hanya mengangguk.

"Permisi ya… aku akan memeriksamu sebentar, _nak_," ujar pria paruh baya berjanggut tipis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Sang Ibu menyingkir sesaat, membiarkan anaknya diperiksa, sedangkan gadis kecil itu tetap diam.

Sang Dokter hanya melihat gejala-gejala yang rimbul, kemudian memeriksa detak jantung anak dari bangsawan kaya di seantero Jepang tersebut. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum sambil menatap pasiennya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh menurunkan tanganmu, _nak_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa nyaman, _Oji-san_…" ujar gadis kecil itu dengan suara yang parau.

"Ah! Aku suka saat kau memanggilku seperti itu! Begini, _Oji-san _akan memberikan obat agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Apa rasanya pahit?"

Sang Dokter tertawa sesaat, mengusap rabut hitam gadis kecil itu pelan, "Tidak, _nak_, ini bukan obat yang harus kau telan," sesaat dokter itu menatap kedua mata pasien kecilnya, kemudian tersenyum, "Kau memiliki mata yang indah!"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, ya… senyum pertamanya hari ini, "_Arigatou_…"

"Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu dengan cemas sambil mendekati anaknya, ia menidurkan anaknya kemudian memasangkan selimutnya dengan rapi.

"Apa kasus seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?"

Suami istri itu saling berpandangan sesaat, kemudian wanita berambut hitam itu menunduk.

"Ya, padaku. Aku mengalami hal yang serupa sejak aku beranjak remaja, namun kemudian hilang dengan sendirinya setelah aku melahirkan Rukia."

"Bisa jadi itu keturunan darimu."

Kemudian, wanita itu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan sedih, gadis itu telah tertidur, namun tak terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Tapi… Rukia masih berusia 3 tahun…."

Sang Suami hanya bisa meminjamkan bahunya, merengkuh pundak istrinya demi berbagi ketegaran.

Sang Dokter berjalan menuju jendela kamar, menutup semua tirai yang ada.

"Sampai Rukia-_chan _bisa bertahan, jauhkan dia dari sinar matahari, karena bintik-bintik merah yang bahkan bisa mengeluarkan darah itu akan muncul kembali. Dalam kasus yang diamalmi Rukia-_chan_ ini sudah dalam tahap parah, obatnya sementara adalahkrim yang harus dioleskan pada kulitnya yang kemerahan. Kalau kasusnya sudah menjadi ekstrim, baru terapi dianjurkan untuk kesembuhannya."

Wanita itu menangis, kenyataan bahwa anaknya tidak akan melihat cahaya matahari adalah hal yang terburuk dalam hidupnya, sama seperti dirinya dulu.

"_Arigatou_," ujar pria paruh baya itu, walau tampak dingin, namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran di kedua bola mata kelabunya. Tentu saja kekhawatiran akan masa depan anak gadis semata wayangnya.

"Kapan saja kau membutuhkanku, aku akan datang, teman!" ujar Sang Dokter sambil tersenyum ramah, kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Rukia-_chan_…."

**^My Daylight^**

**Soul Society, 15 Tahun Kemudian**

Langit malam ini begitu cerah. Sinar bulan bersinar sangat terang, bintang-bintang bertaburan dengan meriah, walaupun tampak sunyi karena gelapnya langit malam. Sama seperti pesta yang sedang berlangsung di halaman belakang rumah. Pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan proyek _otou-san, _sedangkan aku hanya melihatnya dari atas balkon rumahku, sambil berandai-andai _okaa-chan _masih ada di sini, di antara kami.

"Rukia."

Aku membalikkan tubuh mungilku dan menemukan _otou-san _sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Sebenarnya, tanpa berbalik pun aku sudah dapat menduga siapa yang memanggilku. "Bukankah kau sudah bersiap-siap? Ayo turun ke bawah," ajaknya dengan suara datarnya, seperti biasa.

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk, kemudian berjalan di belakang _otou-san, _menemani beliau untuk menemui para tamu undangan. Hal yang aku lakukan setelah _okaa-chan _meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum memasuki halaman belakang rumah, sekali lagi aku menatap refleksi diriku di kaca jendela berwarna gelap. Walau tak begitu jelas, namun aku masih bisa melihat gaun ungu pastelku yang manis dan rambut hitam sebahuku yang rapi. Sempurna!

"Apa _oji-san_ juga ada, _Otou-san_?"

Sedikit jeda sebelum aku mendengar jawaban _otou-san_.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Para tamu undangan _otou-san _berbicara berkelompok dengan suara yang pelan dan bertata krama, khas bangsawan. Tentunya _otou-san _juga begitu, berjalan menghampiri mereka untuk sekedar menyapa, memperkenalkanku –lagi-, berbicara singkat, kemudian pergi.

"_Konbanwa, _Byakuya!"

Aku tersenyum, itu suara _oji-san_! Pria paruh baya dengan janggut tipis di dagunya. Beliau bersama dengan… seorang pemuda tinggi… berambut… oranye?

"_Konbanwa_," _otou-san _menjawab, tentu saat _oji-san _dan pemuda di sampingnya itu tiba di hadapan kami.

"Hey Rukia-_chan_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tentu saja sehat, _Oji-san_. Ini malam hari."

Berikutnya, _oji-san _berbicara dengan _otou-san_. Beliau dokter yang merawatku sejak kecil. Aku suka cara bicaranya yang heboh, sangat menghiburku yang berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang kaku seperti ini. Aku tersenyum sesaat mengingat sudah berapa lama _oji-san _merawatku tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. Kemudian, aku kembali melihat langit. Bulan yang indah, cahayanya tidak akan menyakitkanku. Aku suka menatapnya, tunggu! Aku merasa seperti seseorang sedang menatapku. Aku berhenti menatap bulan, menengok ke sekelilingku hingga mataku terpaku pada mata pemuda berambut oranye itu. Apa ada yang ingin disampaikannya padaku?

"Ah ya! Rukia-_chan_, ini anak sulungku, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalian seumuran, kurasa kalian akan cocok! Ichigo akan meneruskan usahaku sebagai dokter!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum padaku, tentu saja aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau mengecat rambutmu?" tanya _otou-san, _matanya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu, seperti ingin membakar rambut oranye mencuatnya. Mendengar hal itu, _oji-san _tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mendiang istriku-"

"Ini asli, mungkin karena aku suka makan buah jeruk," jawab ichigo dengan santainya. Aku semakin menangkap rasa tidak suka _otou-san _pada Ichigo. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau _otou-san-_ku, Kuchiki Byakuya, adalah sosok dengan selera humor yang transparan? Aku yakin Ichigo adalah orang yang benar-benar bodoh! Tunggu, Ichigo? Strawberry?!

**^My Daylight^**

Aku tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan klinik kecil di depannya. Aku tidak percaya _otou-san _akan meninggalkanku di tempat ini setelah kejadian tadi siang, saat tiba-tiba aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri di lorong rumah menuju dapur karena perutku yang lapar tidak pada saatnya. Bukan! Aku tidak pingsan karena kelaparan, aku pingsan karena melewati jendela kaca lorong rumah yang terbuka lebar, yang menampakkan teriknya sinar matahari, sungguh menyakitkan!

"_Konbanwa, _Rukia-_chan_! Byakuya!" sapa _oji-san _setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Aku tersenyum.

"_Gomen Oji-san_, aku harus datang pada malam hari seperti vampir."

"Tidak apa-apa! Masuklah! Aku akan memeriksamu dulu."

"Rukia, apa kau baik-baik saja kutinggalkan di sini?"

Aku menatap _otou-san_, lantas mengangguk. Aku tahu beliau sangat mencemaskanku, namun aku lebih tahu bahwa urusannya lebih penting. Ada urusan bisnis yang tidak bisa _otou-san _lewatkan di luar negeri, dan demi aku, beliau rela menunda penerbangannya hingga malam ini.

"_Otou-san _harus pergi karena urusan, kan? Aku baik-baik saja di sini. _Oji-san _yang akan menjagaku untuk sementara."

Kemudian, _otou-san _menatap _oji-san _dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Jaga Rukia dengan baik, kabari aku lewat telepon apapun perkembangan dari penyakit Rukia."

"Tentu saja! Jaga dirimu, teman!"

"Satu lagi, jauhkan Rukia dari anakmu!"

Tentu saja _oji-san _tertawa mendengarnya. Terkadang sikap posesif _otou-san _terhadapku begitu berlebihan. _Otou-san _menatapku sesaat, setelah aku memberinya senyuman, barulah beliau pergi.

"Nah Rukia-_chan_, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?" tanya _oji-san _sambil melihat bagian tanganku yang berbintik merah lagi, kemudian dengan cekatan mengoleskan krim yang aku tahu bisa memulihkan lukaku dengan cepat.

"Saat aku melihat cahaya itu… tubuhku bergetar hebat! jantungku terus berdetak cepat hingga aku sulit bernapas. Semua sesak, _Oji-san_…."

"Sepertinya… alergimu ini membuatmu menjadi phobia. Apa kau pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku, kemudian menggeleng.

"_Heliophobia_, itu wajar, karena seumur hidup kau selalu dikurung di dalam ruangan gelap dan keluar pada malam hari. Sepertinya baik Byakuya maupun Hisana dulu terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu. Sebenarnya… alergi matahari tidak harus dikurung di dalam ruangan gelap pada siang hari, hanya jauhkan. Sebenarnya kau tetap bisa keluar pada siang hari dengan pakaian yang melindungi seluruh tubuhmu, tentu saja hal itu harus dilakukan jauh sebelum kau mengalami _heliophobia_."

"Tapi lambat laun aku menyukainya, aku lebih suka kegelapan, _Oji-san_."

"Kau adalah Rukia, arti namamu adalah cahaya. Harusnya cahaya bukanlah hal yang kau takutkan, Rukia-_chan_."

Aku menunduk. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa aku harus menyalahkan kedua orangtuaku karena telah memberiku nama yang berarti cahaya?

"Sudah selesai! Istirahatlah, Rukia-_chan_!Kamarmu ada di lantai 2, di depan kamar Ichigo."

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju lantai 2. Tunggu! Kamar Ichigo di sebelah mana? Bodohnya aku tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Baru saja aku akan bertanya pada _oji-san_, aku sudah tidak melihatnya lagi di ruang tengah. Terpaksa aku harus mencari kamarku sendiri.

"Siapa kau?"

Ya Tuhan! Hampir saja aku mati jantungan mendengar suara baritonnya! Aku menatap sosok pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan kaus putih dan celana tidur berwarna abu-abu. Tentu saja itu Ichigo! Aku tidak akan melupakan rambut konyolnya itu! Setelah kami saling menatap sesaat, dia tersenyum.

"Ah! Kau!"

"Jangan seenaknya menyebutku 'kau', aku punya nama, bodoh!"

"Ru… Ru… ka? Ru-"

"Rukia! Kuchiki Rukia!" aku benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda satu ini!

"Baiklah, Rukia! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ada di sini? Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah… sebulan yang lalu. Apa kau merindukanku?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada ayahmu mengapa aku ada di sini. Sekarang, tunjukkan di mana kamarmu, karena kamarku tepat berada di depan kamarmu."

"Ah! Selamat datang, kalau begitu! Di belakangku adalah pintu kamarku, dan kau… ada di depan pintu kamarmu."

Aku berbalik dan menemukan sebuah pintu. Ya Tuhan! Aku baru sadar kalau ada pintu di belakangku, tepat di ujung anak tangga! Kemudian, aku tersenyum padanya.

"_Arigato__u_," ucapku, kemudian aku masuk ke dalam kamar yang telah disediakan untukku.

**^My Daylight^**

Setelah tiga hari tinggal di sini, aku jadi mengenal lebih dekat keluarga _oji-san_. Dengan cepat, aku ikut terseret ke dalam kebahagiaan kecil mereka, walaupun aku hanya bergabung dengan mereka di malam hari dan mengurung diriku di dalam kamar pada siang hari. Keluarga _oji-san _adalah keluarga yang hangat, walau sosok perempuan di sini hanyalah kedua adik kembar Ichigo, yakni Karin dan Yuzu. Berbicara tentang hangatnya keluarga, aku merasa orang yang paling hangat selain _oji-san _adalah Ichigo. Walau kadang menjengkelkan, Ichigo berhati besar! Saat aku berjalan bersamanya ke supermarket terdekat di malam hari, aku melihatnya menyingkirkan anak kucing yang berada di tengah jalan dan meletakkannya di tempat yang hangat. Sepele, kekanakan, namun begitu besar! Tak terasa aku begitu nyaman berada di dekatnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan sering kali ingin mendapat sedikit perhatian darinya. Aku tahu, mungkin aku sudah jatuh hati, jatuh hati pada pemuda yang hangat ini.

**^My Daylight^**

Aku benci merasakan hal ini! Tiba-tiba saja seluruh tubuhku bergetar, jantungku berdetak kencang dan sangat menyakitkan! Sesak! Aku hanya mampu membelalakkan mataku dan menatap tanganku yang terus bergetar. Padahal, baru dua menit yang lalu Yuzu masuk ke dalam kamarku, berbicara tentang kamar gelap yang kurang cahaya, kemudian membuka lebar tirai jendela, membiarkan cahaya menyilaukan itu masuk, dan detik berikutnya aku menjadi seperti ini. Sekarang yang kudengar hanyalah suara Yuzu yang berteriak panik, ia terus meneriakkan namaku, sesekali meminta pertolongan. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu dicemaskan, namun lidahku begitu kelu! Berikutnya, aku mendengar suara ribut dari tangga kayu, namun kemudian aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya kegelapan yang membuatku tenang, namun begitu menyakitkan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan melihat suasana gelap dan sunyi di sekitarku. Ah! Ini kamarku di rumah _oji-san_! Ada tirai jendela yang melambai-lambai, sepertinya di luar sana sudah gelap. Ini lebih baik bagiku, terus berada di kegelapan. Aku mencoba bangkit dan merasakan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing.

"Oh, hei! Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Ichigo.

Ya Tuhan! Aku baru sadar kalau dia duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Sejak kapan dia ada di sana? Setahuku, tadi Yuzu yang ada di sini.

"Yuzu terus meminta maaf sambil menangis saat aku tiba di kamarmu. Yuzu tidak tahu tentang penyakitmu itu, maaf."

Aku menunduk, kemudian tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Di mana sekarang Yuzu?" aku berdehem pelan setelah itu karena tenggorokanku yang terasa kering. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Apa sepanjang siang hari?

"Di bawah. Yuzu sedang memasak ditemani Karin. _Oyaji _sedang tidak di rumah, maka dari itu aku yang ada di sini, mencoba memeriksamu."

Aku membelalakkan mataku, mengerjapkannya dua kali kemudian secara otomatis menarik selimut ke tubuhku, walau aku tahu pakaianku masih melekat utuh di tubuhku.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

Ichigo mendengus kecil, kemudian bangkit, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Mendengar kata-katanya, aku menurunkan kembali selimutku dan menunduk sedih.

"Aku ingin air."

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera kembali dengan segelas air."

Kemudian, aku kembali sendirian di kegelapan ini. Hatiku sedih, mungkin aku benar-benar kecewa. Bukan karena Ichigo tidak melakukan suatu hal padaku, namun aku merasa kecewa dengan kata-katanya yang membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. Ya, tentu saja! Siapa yang mau bersama dengan seorang gadis yang tidak normal sepertiku?

**^My Daylight^**

Keesokan paginya, _otou-san _menelponku, memberiku kabar bahwa beliau sudah sampai di rumah dan akan menjemputku malam ini. Jadi, hari ini, tetap dalam kegelapan, aku mengemasi barang-barangku. Aku harus pulang ke rumahku yang besar dan kaku, menyimpan kehangatan keluarga Kurosaki di dalam ruang ingatanku. Tentu saja aku masih bisa bertemu dengan _oji-san_! Tapi, Ichigo... apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Malam harinya, aku turun ke bawah dan duduk di teras rumah untuk melihat cahaya bulan. Bulan yang terang, aku selalu suka memandangnya seperti ini. Di rumahku, aku bisa memandangnya lewat jendela kamarku yang besar, namun aku merasa lebih nyaman memandangi bulan dari sini, ditemani suara hewan-hewan malam. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak aku berusia 3 tahun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku tersentak saat mendapati sesosok pemuda berambut oranye mencuat telah duduk di sampingku sambil menyodorkan segelas susu hangat. Aku meminumnya sedikit, kemudian meletakkannya di sampingku.

"Memandangi bulan," jawabku, kembali melihat ke angkasa.

"Ya, benar-benar indah, ya?"

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa _otou-san _dan _okaa-chan _memberiku nama yang berarti cahaya walau pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya matahari dan merasakan hangatnya mentari pagi?"

"Apa kau berniat merubah namamu menjadi_ Kuro_?"

Aku menatap Ichigo kesal, sebaliknya pemuda itu hanya tertawa hingga matanya tampak seperti bulan sabit.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Hanya syukuri saya, dan pikirkan yang terbaik. Kau mungkin tidak bisa merasakan cahaya matahari, namun sebaliknya, kau adalah cahaya bagi setiap orang di sekelilingmu. Cahaya, bukan berarti kita bisa mengartikannya dengan makna yang sesungguhnya, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Bukan berarti Ichigo hanya bermakna strawberry, kan?" haha kali ini dia yang kena! Aku melihat dahinya berkerut.

"Arti namaku bukan strawberry! Arti namaku adalah pelindung!"

Aku tertawa, kemudian mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya, "Ya, ya, apa aku tadi mengatakan bahwa namamu adalah strawberry?"

"Dasar!"

Dia mengumpat! Lucu sekali! Saat ini, Ichigo seperti anak berusia 5 tahun yang sedang digoda oleh ibunya. Kesal, namun tidak bisa marah. Benar-benar lucu! Andai aku bisa selalu bersamanya seperti ini...

"Ne, Ichigo..."

Ichigo tak menjawab, namun aku tahu dia masih mendengarkanku berbicara.

"Apa kelak aku bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang kucintai? Aku merasa... aku adalah gadis yang tidak normal, jadi aku tidak pantas menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, bukankah begitu?" tanyaku sambil menerawang jauh menatap bulan. Apa yang akan Ichigo katakan padaku sebagai jawabannya? Apa ia sedang bingung? Aku tidak mendengarnya berbicara, hanya merasa bahwa ia tengah menatapku dalam. Kemudian, aku mendengar helaan napasnya.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Spontan aku menatapnya, mengerutkan keningku heran.

"Tentu saja kau bisa! Seseorang yang hanya bisa melihat dan mencintai kelebihan orang lain tanpa melihat dan mencintai kekurangannya adalah orang yang bodoh!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh?" aku bertanya dengan nada kesalku.

"Karena kau sendiri tidak mau menerima kekuranganmu, bodoh!"

Aku menunduk sedih, "Lalu... katakan padaku, Ichigo. Siapa orang yang mau mencintaiku juga kekuranganku ini?"

Ichigo bodoh! Ia hanya terdiam, dan itu membuat hatiku menjadi sakit, lagi.

"Tidak ada, kan? Sudah kuduga! Itu sebabnya aku lebih suka dengan kesunyian."

"Aku!"

Dalam sekejap, mataku terbelalak menatap Ichigo kaget. Aku mencari kebohongan dari wajahnya, kurasa ia hanya bercanda seperti biasa!

"Aku mau mencintai segala hal tentang dirimu!" ujarnya tegas.

"Tidak! Kau hanya merasa kasihan padaku, Ichigo!"

"_Oyaji _yang bodoh itu selalu menceritakan segala hal tentangmu padaku sejak dulu, bahkan sejak _okaa-san _masih hidup. Dalam sekejap, cerita _oyaji _tentangmu membuatmu secara otomatis diterima di keluarga ini. Aku penasaran, apa yang membuatmu begitu istimewa di mata _oyaji_, hingga aku ikut dengannya di acara pesta dansa milik ayahmu. Aku bertemu denganmu dan langsung jatuh cinta padamu, bahkan tanpa sadar aku membuat Kuchiki Byakuya marah besar dengan lelucon bodohku," ujar Ichigo dengan senyum di bibirnya, tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tentu saja aku jadi teringat kejadian bodoh itu!

"Aku senang kau tinggal di sini, walau hanya beberapa hari karena katanya... ayahmu akan menjemputmu malam ini. _Oyaji _selalu berkata padaku bahwa kau memiliki warna mata yang indah. Apa kau menyadarinya?"

Aku? Ya, setiap orang yang melihatku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki warna mata yang indah. Aku pernah mencoba untuk bercermin dan melihat warna _amethyst _di mataku, namun yang kulihat hanyalah...

"Kesepian, aku hanya melihat kesepian di mataku."

"Hah! Ternyata kau tidak menyadarinya! Dengan mata itu, kau bisa membuat setiap orang jatuh hati, kau tahu? Tapi... sudahlah! Kau selalu diterima di keluarga ini, Rukia, walau kau menolakku sekalipun."

Seketika, hariku menjadi hangat, bahkan tak terasa mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Rupanya Ichigo mencintaiku. Tentu saja aku begitu bodoh bila sampai menolaknya! Aku memeluknya begitu erat, kurasakan tubuhnya kaku, mungkin ia terkejut, namun kemudian aku merasakan tangannya membelai rambutku, membuatku semakin tak ingin melepasnya.

"_Arigatou_, Ichigo..."

"Hey Rukia!"

Aku melepas pelukanku tanpa melepas genggaman tanganku padanya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tiba-tiba saja hal ini terlintas di pikiranku. Kurasa... aku bisa menghilangkan penyakitmu itu!"

Aku mengerjap tak yakin padanya, "Benarkah? Dengan cara apa?"

"Menciummu," jawab Ichigo dengan santainya.

"Apa?! Tidak!"

Dasar! Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Di tempat ini? Bagaimana bila _otou-san _tiba-tiba datang dan melihatku berciuman dengan Ichigo? Aku merasakan panas menjalar di wajahku, mungkin wajahku sudah berubah menjadi merah sekarang!

"Ayolah Rukia! Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolakku, lagi pula... kalau cara ini berhasil, kau juga untung, kan?"

"Ichigo, aku-"

Dan, Ichigo mencium bibirku dengan lembut, tangannya yang hangat berpindah ke belakang punggungku, memelukku. Awalnya aku menolak, namun pada akhirnya aku terhanyut juga. Jantungku berdegup kencang, namun tidak menyakitkan, justru membuatku senang!

"Bagaimana?"

Ichigo menatap kedua mataku, cepat-cepat aku melepas kedua tangannya dan membuang mukaku, memastikan bahwa aku tidak terperangkap ke dalam mata _hazel_-nya yang begitu menenangkanku.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin penyakitku bisa hilang hanya karena sebuah ciuman? Kau pikir cara ini ampuh?" gerutuku kesal.

Ichigo tertawa, kemudian merengkuhku dan mendekatkanku padanya. Aku bersandar nyaman padanya hingga mampu mencium aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayolah! Aku tahu kau malu!"

"Diam!"

Ichigo dengan teganya menertawaiku, sedangkan wajahku sudah memerah total! Dalam hati aku berpikir, kurasa... aku tidak keberatan hidup dalam kekuranganku, karena dengan adanya Ichigo di sisiku, aku sudah bisa melihat dan merasakan hangatnya cahaya matahari.

"Wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang bermesraan di sini!"

Spontan aku menjauh dari Ichigo, mendadak _oji-san _dan _otou-san _di belakang kami. Tuhan! Ini benar-benar buruk! Segera saja aku bangkit dan membungkuk di hadapan mereka, menyembunyikan wajah merahku.

"_Oji-san_! _Otou-san_! Selamat datang!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia?"

"Err... memeluknya, tentu saja! Aku juga menciumnya, mungkin dengan begitu, Rukia akan menjadi normal seperti gadis biasa."

Aku melihat 2 reaksi yang berbeda setelah jawaban santai Ichigo. Reaksi senang yang berlebihan milik _oji-san _dan reaksi marah yang luar biasa milik _otou-san_.

"Byakuya! Sepertinya kita akan menjadi _besan_! Oh Rukia-_chan_! Putri ketigaku!"

"Beraninya kau menyentuh putriku! Kau akan menerima balasannya, bocah oranye!"

"Apa aku akan dinikahkan dengan Rukia?"

Apa?! Dasar bodoh!

"Rukia, ayo! Bawa barang-barangmu turun dan kita pulang! Aku tidak ingin melihat rambutmu berubah oranye bila terlalu dekat dengan bocah itu!"

"Baik, _Otou-san_..."

"Aku akan segera memiliki cucu...!"

Kurasa, itu adalah kekurangan Ichigo. Benar-benar orang yang bodoh! Tapi... aku mencintainya...

**^My Daylight^**

**THE END**

* * *

Izumi gak tau harus berkata apa, sepertinya usaha menulis Izumi sudah gak bisa totalitas untuk seterusnya, banyak bangeeeet gangguannya! Terutama dari suami yang daritadi ngajak ngomoooong mulu! Jadi gak konsen deeh.. maaf yaa atas ketidaknyamanannya! *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Cerita ini diadopsi dari dongeng berjudul _"Little Daylight" _yang berasal dari Skotlandia. Ditulis oleh George MacDonald pada tahun 1871. Karya fantasi George MacDonald tak hanya ini saja ada banyak karya fantasi lainnya, bahkan beberapa sudah diangkat di layar lebar seperti _"The Light Princess"_. Izumi memodifikasi ulang cerita ini untuk disesuaikan dengan jaman sekarang, yah... kalau belum berkenan Izumi minta maaf yaa..! Izumi hanya ingin meramaikan IchiRuki _day_! _Happy IchiRuki Day! _^^

* * *

**Note :**

_Heliophobia _: Phobia terhadap sinar matahari atau bahkan mataharinya langsung

Alergi Matahari : Namanya _Polymorphous Light Eruption_ (PMLE). Ada beberapa penyebabnya, di antaranya karena keturunan. Itu bener-bener ada loh! Bisa di cek di _google _yaa _minna-san_! *gangguan masih ada di samping Izumi sih... -_-

Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas, bisa tuliskan unek-uneknya di kotak review, terima kasih ^^

* * *

**Epilog**

Malam itu di _doujo _rumahku, aku melihat Ichigo yang bercucuran keringat, terlentang di atas lantai. Aku sedikit merasa iba padanya, namun sebagian besar ini karena kesalahannya juga. Dengan berani ia datang ke rumahku dan menerima tantangan _otou-san _untuk duel di _doujo_. Sepertinya ia belum mengerti kalau _otou-san _adalah ahli di segala bidang, termasuk _kendo_!

"Ini!" aku menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin kepadanya. Ia duduk dan meneguknya habis dalam sekejap.

"Ayahmu benar-benar kejam!"

"Kau baru menyadarinya? Ia selalu kejam pada setiap orang yang tidak disukainya."

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau tahu? Aku sudah membayangkan hidup berdua denganmu. Tidak masalah aku selalu hidup dalam kegelapan demi menyesuaikan diri denganmu! Aku akan memakai jas hitam, celana hitam, juga mantel hitam yang berkibar di belakangku. Lalu, aku akan berkeliaran di malam hari denganmu yang juga memakai pakaian hitam! Ah! Tak lupa gigi taring! Dengan begitu kita akan dikenal sebagai... keluarga... vampir!"

"Bodoh! Kau pikir orang-orang akan percaya? Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu bila kau berpakaian seperti itu!" ujarku kesal, kemudian bangkit meninggalkannya yang terus meneriakkan namaku.

"Rukia! Hey... Rukia! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Ya Tuhan... mengapa aku bisa mencintai pemuda bodoh ini?

**REALLY THE END**


End file.
